scratchpad_iiifandomcom-20200216-history
Rosa in Wonderland Part 21 - Rosariki's Flight/The Finale
Cast: *Alice - Rosariki (GoGoRiki) *Alice's Sister - Petunia (Happy Tree Friends) *Dinah - Purdy (Moshi Monsters) *White Rabbit - Pogoriki (GoGoRiki) *Doorknob - Tom (Tom and Jerry) *Dodo - Fred Flintstone (The Flintstones) *Tweedledee and Tweedledum - Timon and Pumbaa (The Lion King) *Walrus - Grumpy Bear (The Care Bears Family) *Carpenter - Dennis Mitchell (Dennis the Menace) *Bill the Lizard - Billy White (Poochini's Yard) *The Rose - True Heart Bear (The Care Bears Family) *The Flowers - Betty and Norrie (Hey Duggee) *#Snooty Flower - Slappy Squirrel (Animaniacs) *#Daisy - Sharteneer (The Fryguy Show) *#Pansies - Alice (Littlest Pet Shop), Soleil Spacebot, Sally Spacebot, Sarah Spacebot, Patty Spacebot (The Spacebots) and D.W. Read (Arthur) *#Tulips - Blossom, Bubbles and Buttercup (The Powerpuff Girls) *#Blue Bonnets - Hopeful Heart Cougar, Romantic Heart Skunk and Sweet Heart Mouse (The Care Bears Family) *#Violets - Kristen and Kristen (6teen) *#Calla Lily - Lina Volt (The Fryguy Show) *#Lily - Lisa Simpson (The Simpsons) *#Sunflowers - Ana and Kat (WarioWare, Inc.) *#Lilac - Rapunzel (Tangled) *#Chrysanthemums - Mickey Mouse, Donald Duck and Goofy (Disney) *#Glories - Leslie McGroathy (Itsy Bitsy Spider) and Frankine Frensky (Arthur) *#Daffodils - Wile E. Coyote and Ralph Wolf (Looney Tunes) *#Tiger Lily - Brenda Walsh (Beverly Hills, 90210) *#Dandy Lion - Brandon Walsh (Beverly Hills, 90210) *#White Rose - Nancy Suzy Fish (SpongeBob SquarePants) *#Thistle - Gentle Heart Lamb (The Care Bears Family) *#Yellow Daisies - Minnie Mouse and Daisy Duck (Disney) *#Rosebud - Mrs. Prysselius (Pippi Longstocking) *#Sweetpeas - Giggles, Flaky and Lammy (Happy Tree Friends) *#Dandy Pup - Spike (Rugrats) *Caterpillar - Bowser (Super Mario Bros.) *Caterpillar (Butterfly) - Burning Heart Dragon (The Care Bears Family) *Bird in Tree - Brandy Harrington (Brandy & Mr. Whiskers) *Cheshire Cat - Bright Heart Raccoon (The Care Bears Family) *Mad Hatter - Tommy Pickles (Rugrats) *March Hare - Chuckie Finster (Rugrats) *Dormouse - Bedtime Bear (The Care Bears Family) *The Card Painters - Bobby, Pesto and Squit (Animaniacs) *Queen of Hearts - Eris (Sinbad: Legend of the Seven Seas) *King of Hearts - Billy Dog (The Busy World of Richard Scarry) Transcripts: *Eris: Hmhmhmhm… and uh… what were you saying, my dear? *Bright Heart Raccoon: Well, she simply said that you’re a fat, pompous, bad tempered old tyrant, hahahaha! *Eris: Off with her head! *Billy Dog: You heard what her majesty said! Off with her head! … *All: Forward, backward, inward, outward, here we go again! No one ever loses and no one can ever win. Backward, forward, outward, inward, bottom to the top, there’s… *Eris: Off with her head! Off with her head! *Chuckie Finster: Just a moment! You can’t leave a tea party without having a cup of tea, you know! *Rosariki: But- but I can’t stop now! *Chuckie Finster: Ah, but we insist! You must join us in a cup of tea! *Eris: Off with her head! *Rosariki: Mister Bowser! What will I do? *Burning Heart Dragon: Who are you? *Rosariki: Cough-cough! Cough-cough! *Eris: There she goes! Don’t let her get away! Off with her head! *Tom Cat: Awww! Still locked, you know. *Rosariki: But the Eris! I simply must get out! *Tom Cat: Oh, but you are outside. *Rosariki: What? *Tom Cat: See for yourself! *Rosariki: Why, why that’s me! I’m asleep! *Eris: Don’t let her get away! Off with her head! *Rosariki: Rosariki, wake up! Please wake up, Rosariki! Rosariki! Please wake up, Rosariki! Rosariki! Rosariki! Rosariki! *Petunia: Rosariki! Rosariki! Will you kindly pay attention and recite your lesson? *Rosariki: Huh? Oh. Oh! Uh… how doth the little crocodile, improve his shining tail. And pour the waters of the… *Petunia: Rosariki, what are you talking about? *Rosariki: Oh, I’m sorry, but you see, the Bowser said… *Petunia: Bowser? Oh, for goodness sake. Rosariki, I… Oh, well. Come along, it’s time for tea. *Chorus: Rosariki in Wonderland, over the hill or here or there, I wonder where. *Narrator: That's all folks! Category:The Cartoon and Friends Resolution Category:The Cartoon and Friends Resolution's Transcripts Category:Alice in Wonderland Parts Category:Alice in Wonderland Transcripts Category:Transcripts